


Reconcilation

by Joseph_Ramsey



Series: May Peace Be With You [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Catholic Character, F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, Forgiveness, Light Angst, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Ramsey/pseuds/Joseph_Ramsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi this is my first post on this site and the first piece I've written personally in a couple of years so I hope you guys like it. May turn into a drabble series I'm not sure yet. Also fair warning Catholic rituals, teachings, and beliefs will be referenced so if that is an issue I'd suggest not reading, or if you're curious take a look and if you have any questions let me know and I'll be happy to answer them as best I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconcilation

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm mentally calling this Universe 316, and in this one Bucky is a chick, catholic and married to Steve Rogers. May be the first in a series. Is also cross posted on tumblr:http://kingdomrepresentative.tumblr.com/  
> FF.Net:https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11752029/1/May-Peace-Be-With-You  
> Inkitt:http://www.inkitt.com/stories/60097

Reconciliation  
“Bless me Father for I have sinned it’s been a week since my last confession.”   
“A whole week Mrs. Rogers? I must say that’s the longest you’ve gone without the sacrament since I’ve been your confessor.” Fr. O’Brien stated in slight surprise as one of his most common penitents entered his confessional.  
“It’s been a busy week for Steve and me. We just wrapped up a mission a couple of hours ago.” Jamie said as she brushed her flesh hand through her hair.  
“Shouldn’t you be at home with your husband and friends resting?” Fr. O’Brien asked with concern.  
“I will once we’re done here.” Jamie replied tersely. With a resigned sigh the Father began the rite.   
“Very well. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. May the Lord be in your heart and help you to confess your sins with true sorrow.”  
“The murder of seven men, and taking pleasure in their deaths. Anger towards my spouse, my friends, and mistreating them because of my anger. For missing Mass this past week, and for all of my previous sins.” Jamie said with her head bowed in penance.  
“Before we continue Mrs. Rogers I’d like to remind you that your past sins have already been forgiven, it is now you that must forgive yourself. And as for your most recent, well I would tell you to acknowledge those emotions, and realize that while yes the taking of a life in any case is tragic and should not be celebrated, that it can be necessary in the defense of others, and in regards to your family and friends I would suggest that you move forward letting them know how much they mean to you. You have had a very difficult life Mrs. Rogers. I don’t think even our Heavenly Father would dispute that, and I think even He would suggest that you forgive yourself a little bit more. And with that said may God, the Father of mercies, through the death and resurrection of his Son has reconciled the world to himself and sent the Holy Spirit among us for the forgiveness of sins; through the ministry of the Church, may God give you pardon and peace, and I absolve you from your sins in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. And for your penance I’d ask that you tell your husband that you love him.” Fr. O’Brien said with a smile.  
“Thank you Father.” Jamie said returning his smile as she came around the curtain to hug him. Stepping out of the confessional Jamie moved towards the center aisle gazing at the crucifix. She reflected on how drastically things had changed within the last year. Being freed from her Hydra conditioning, reunited with Steve, becoming an Avenger, and reconnecting with her faith. With a smile she genuflected and made her way out of the Church onto the street outside where Steve was waiting for her by his bike. Once outside she grabbed Steve and gave him a lingering kiss that left both wanting more.  
“What was that for? Steve asked as he recovered.  
“Just wanted to say thanks for sticking by me through everything.” Jamie replied looking up at him with a smile.   
“Hey I’m with you till the end of the line. Remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm mentally calling this Universe 316, and in this one Bucky is a chick, catholic and married to Steve Rogers. May be the first in a series. Is also cross posted on tumblr:http://kingdomrepresentative.tumblr.com/  
> FF.Net:https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11752029/1/May-Peace-Be-With-You  
> Inkitt:http://www.inkitt.com/stories/60097


End file.
